poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinntessential Harley/Transcript
This is the episode script of Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. story starts with Harley and Ryanley Quinn on a blog Harley Quinn (DCSHG): And, that vlog-o-sporus is another episode of Harley's Quinntessentials with Harley Quinn and her friend, Ryanley Quinn. Ryan F-Freeman: Until next time... on a whoppie cushion laughing camera change to Lois Lane Lois Lane: Lois Lane reporting on the hottest new trend, Harley Quinn and Ryanley Quinn. Everyone wants to be like them. Even Capes and Cowls cafe is getting in on the Harley-fying fun with the Smoothie Quinn. drinks it and the drink explodes Meg Griffin: Ryan's got a blog? Evil Ryan: And, Harley's gone viral? Crash Bandicoot: Let's hope it don't go into thier heads, mates. Batgirl: I agree, Crash. door opens to reveal Ryan and Harley Quinn Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, boys. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Out of the way! Celebrities commin’ through. two walk on by Daffy Duck: Oh Primus. Do they think I'm a pigeon? shows a sign that says "Pigeon Season" and Bertram fires his Dalek blaster then Daffy's beak comes off Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry! I was pollishing my Dalek blaster then I zapped your beak off. Daffy Duck: That’s ok, Bertram. his beak back on I love how you use that weapon. camera changes to Lois Lane Lois Lane: Harley fever has exploded into Haley Con. Now, anybody can be Harley Quinn and Ryanley Quinn. and Harley were shocked when they hear this Ryan F-Freeman: Anybody? I think there is only one Harley and Ryanley, Harley. Harley Quinn: Right, Ryan. And we will prove it. camera then changes at the park Ryan F-Freeman: Harley’s voice Hey there, Harley fans! Get ready for major prankage! hits Ryan in the face and he drops the bottle of bubble bath into the fountain Ryan F-Freeman: soup out Yuck! Harley Quinn (DCSHG): How's it help with our prank? Ryan F-Freeman: I have no idea. people laughing Harley Quinn (DCSHG): How's it helps with my and Ryan's prank? [ Ryan F-Freeman: As superheroes, it’s my and Harley’s job to save you.... FROM YOURSELVES!! Harley-fying is over! From that moment on, the only things Harley and I be blogging about is boring old, sugar-free cupcakes. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): That's right! camera change to Lois Lane Lois Lane: Harley fever is broken and Metropilis is returned to normal. Mostly. camera change to Ryan and Harley Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this idea of the cupcake blog is ok, Harley. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Yeah, Ryan. I guess you be top cat then have a army of Ryanley copycats. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess so. Wonder Woman (DCSHG): Hey, Harley. Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Wondsie. I did came up with the cupcake idea for the blog after that whole mishap with my and Harley's prank. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): That's right. comes up Batgirl: I heard there were cupcakes. Harley Quinn (DCSHG): Uh-huh. Made with love. bite the cupcake and it explodes Ryan F-Freeman: And kaboom candy! laughing Lacey has shown up Connor Lacey: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Connor. You heared about the cupcake that me and Harley come up with. Connor Lacey: Yep. Mind if I have some? Ryan F-Freeman: Here. Connor a cupcake Made with love. Connor Lacey: Thanks. a cupcake and it exploded Harley Quinn (DCSHG): And kaboom candy! Connor Lacey: laughs Ryan and Harley: laughing theme Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts